


help i've fallen (for you) and i can't get up [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [38]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Music, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, M/M, Notes, Older Characters, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Secret Admirer, mahjong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Who says it’s ever too late to fall in love?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Kudos: 9





	help i've fallen (for you) and i can't get up [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Shen](https://haiyah.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! And thank you [Fly](https://flydunes.tumblr.com/) for recommending this when I asked for suggestions.
> 
> This is a cold-read from live on discord, and features post-fic discussion about aging, the Sims, and the edibility of go tiles from [Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snymph12/pseuds/snymph12), [Ayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipaycon/pseuds/shipaycon), [Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydunes/pseuds/flydunes), and Avery!

[Download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6s7fxzjeny34xks/help_i%2527ve_fallen_%2528for_you%2529_and_i_can%2527t_get_up.mp3/file)

[Stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/help-ive-fallen-for-you-and-i-cant-get-up/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you liked this fic, please leave the author some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489350), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/), please come say hi, or recommend a fic you'd like me to record in the future!


End file.
